gerryandersonfandomcom-20200214-history
Emergency Marineville
Emergency Marineville is the 11th Produced episode and 2nd Broadcast episode of the British television series Stingray. Plot Missiles are being fired at Marineville and it's up to the crew of Stingray to investigate before Marineville is destroyed. Synopsis On a deserted Island, a missile flies out of a crater of a volcano, and heads straight for Marineville. Luckily they manage to activate Battle Stations and fire a WASP interceptor that destroys the missile just in time. Once Commander Shore gets an approximate position of where the missile came from he orders Stingray to investigate. After they’ve checked Area 20, they go onto Area 21 where they discover the small island. Suddenly another missile is launched from inside the crater of the volcano again. At Marineville, they fire another WASP interceptor that destroys the missile. Commander Shore tells Troy to investigate the island. They begin to find some way of getting into the island by going underwater. The find a cave mouth and enter until finally they surface to find they selves inside the island. Troy and Phones get on the Monochoppers and head for a tunnel. Once they land they are confronted by a paralyzing ray that knocks them unconscious. They wake up to find themselves in a control room with two subterrians called Nucella and Chidora who have taken them prisoner. Nucella asks Troy and Phones to tell him what frequency Marineville interceptor missiles work on, with this knowledge Nucella could jam the interceptors allowing his missile to get through and destroy Marineville. However Troy and Phones refuse to tell them, so Chidora shows them that they have captured Marina. She has been strapped to a chair. If Troy and Phones don’t give the necessary information Marina will receive a continuous shock of electricity. Once the voltage has gone up to a thousand, she dies. Despite this, Troy still refuses so the electricity is turned on. Slowly as the voltage increases Marina feels more and more pain. Until finally before it reaches a thousand volts Troy gives in and tells them. So with the information, Troy, Phone and Marina are locked up in a cell while Nucella and Chidora go to their missile and change the frequency. At the cell Troy has noticed that Chidora left the cell key on a table just out of arms reach. So using a button from Phones uniform and fabric from a pillow Troy tries to reel the key to him. Finally Nucella and Chidora have finished their adjustments to the missile and retire for the night. During their sleep Troy manages to get the key and he and Phones go to the missile and start changing it. In the morning Nucella and Chidora fire the missile, at Marineville the WASP interceptors are fired. However they do not explode when they reach the missile and it carries on to Marineville. It crashes into the ground but does not explode. Quickly the Rocket Disposal squad gets to work on the missile. They discover that the missile had already been disarmed and a note was found in it. Commander Shore reads the message, he discovers where Troy, Phones and Marina are being held prisoner. So he orders the WASP Spearhead Jets to go to the island. Once they arrive they give Nucella and Chidora a chance to hand over Troy, Phones and Marina before they begin to destroy the island. However, Nucella is sure that they’re bluffing so he refuses. Because of this the Spearhead pilot’s begin to bombard the island with missiles. Realising that they are not bluffing Nucella and Chidora surrender and set Troy, Phones and Marina free. Cast Regular Cast Troy.png|Captain Troy Tempest (Don Mason) Phones.png| Lieutenant "Phones" Sheridan (Robert Easton) Shore.png| Commander Samuel "Sam" Shore (Ray Barrett) Atlanta.png|Atlanta (Lois Maxwell) Sub-Lieutenant_Fisher.png| Sub-Lieutenant Fisher (Ray Barrett) Marina.png|Mairina (Mute) Guest Cast Nucella.png|Nucella (David Graham) Chidora.png|Chidora (Ray Barrett) Spearhead_Jet_Squadron_Leader.png|Squadron Leader Spearhead Jets (David Graham) Voice only male.png|Tracking Station (Ray Barrett) Equipment Used Wasp_Jets.png|Wasp Jets Notes *Nucella is one of the guests at Titan's dinner in Tom Thumb Tempest. *This episode was later used in a compilation video entitled Invaders From The Deep. *Two Wasp Jets reappeared in the Thunderbirds (TV) episode Edge Of Impact, parked inside hangars 2 and 3 at London International Airport. Continuity *When the Spearhead Jets are launched again two take off, in the next shot there are three planes flying in the air. Category:Stingray Episodes Category:Stingray Category:Emergency Marineville Category:Battle Stations Category:Compilation Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episodes Written by Alan Fennell